It is well known in the art to provide motor vehicles such as pickup trucks with tie down cleats for securing cargo with ropes, straps, bungee cords or other suitable tethers.
This document relates to a new and improved tie down cleat that provides a number of benefits and advantages over state of the art tie down cleats including, but not necessarily limited to, (a) increased strength, including at higher ambient temperatures, (b) increased finish integrity more resistant to chipping and corrosion as well as (c) enhanced functionality and versatility for receiving and holding a wide range of different types of tethers.